Casa de muñecas
by PaolaP
Summary: En este trabajo no debes involucrar sentimientos.  ¿Pero qué puedes hacer si un cliente empieza a llamar tu atención más de lo permitido?
1. Autobiografía

_"Escúchame Dios  
>Y obra por medio de mi voz<br>Protégelos  
>A los niños cuídalos<br>No permitas que le pase lo mismo que a ella  
>Que sigue llorando en silencio para aguantar el dolor"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Autobiografía<strong>

Mi madre murió después de que yo nací, en el hospital, o por lo menos eso siempre fue lo que me dijo ese señor, al que nunca me atreví a llamarlo "papá".

Toda mi infancia viví con él, nunca supe de la existencia de otros familiares, tal vez me los ocultó todo el tiempo.

Era un hombre violento, grosero y machista. Desde pequeña, me trataba como quería, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera una niña, me trataba como una mujer grande, y además era su esclava.

Pero todos aquellos maltratos no fueron realmente tan importantes, porque lo que verdaderamente me marcó fue que desde los 7 años me obligó a trabajar.

Invitaba a sus amigos a la casa, borrachos y degenerados como él, yo me encerraba en mi habitación, pero él me decía que saliera, que me tenía una sorpresita.

Me convertía en el juguete sexual de un grupo de hombres, que al final de la noche, dejaban la recompensa: Una cantidad de dinero. Recuerdo que siempre me decía que hacer eso era necesario, que teníamos que sobrevivir, y que yo debía obedecerle, porque era mi padre.

No me sentía bien después de una noche como esa, volvía a mi habitación y empezaba a llorar. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero a pesar de mi inocencia, algo me decía que eso no era bueno.

Cuando tenía 12 años, me escapé de la casa, viví en la calle por un gran tiempo, sabía que lo que había hecho no era lo mejor, no tenía donde vivir, no conocía a nadie, pero estaba segura de que no quería permanecer más al lado de él.

Me empecé a dedicar a lo único que sabía hacer, lo único que él me había _"enseñado"._

Fui conociendo otras mujeres que vivían algo similar. Algunas tenían que recoger una determinada cantidad de dinero, y al finalizar el día, si no lo tenían completo, seguro sus padres se enojarían con ellas. También fueron utilizadas. Otras lo hacían como última opción, porque nunca estudiaron y nunca pudieron conseguir un buen trabajo.

Nuestro horario comenzaba a las 9,10, 11 de la noche, la hora de salida nunca estaba definida, eso dependía de la cantidad de clientes que llegaran.

Con 13 años, ya usaba tacones altos, ropa con escote y bastante maquillaje. Los hombres, al verme, siempre me confundían con niñas de más edad, al confesarles la realidad quedaban sorprendidos, pero tengo que aclarar que eso no era un obstáculo, al contrario, parecía volverlos locos la idea de que una niña pequeña aparentara ser una mujer grande y con experiencia.

Tenía cierta similitud con los trabajos de las personas normales. Tu recorrido hace tu sueldo. Una novata pedía poco dinero por las primeras noches, al pasar los meses y a los años, se convierte en una de las más solicitadas, y eso le daba el derecho de cobrar lo que quisiera.

A los 17, era buscada por hombres adinerados, casados que estaban cansados de sus esposas, o simplemente los que lo hacían por ocio. Llegaban a la misma calle solitaria de todos los días, sabían que allá me encontraban.

Así fue cómo logré tener una vida un poco más _"digna_", conseguí mi propia casa, y ante los ojos de mis vecinos, trabajaba como una secretaria en una empresa.

Estaba tan acostumbrada que seguí dedicándome a lo mismo, era un estilo de vida.

En mi _profesión, _puedes ser considerada entre alguna de estas categorías.

1. Trabajar en la calle, es una esquina, donde generalmente te vistes con ropa extravagante. El cual se consideraba el nivel más bajo.

2. Nivel intermedio: En un establecimiento, como stripper, acompañante, lo que él quisiera, el cliente decide.

3. Nivel superior: Discreción. No tienes que salir a exhibirte, _ni hacer publicidad_, eres una mujer normal, elegante y con estilo, que cuando llama la atención de un hombre importante, éste te ofrece una gran cantidad de dinero (son las más caras) y organizan un encuentro a escondidas.

En la actualidad, tengo 20 años, y pertenezco al grupo número 2.

No sé si entre mis planes esté subir al último nivel, soy consciente de que implicaría tener un trabajo adicional, ya que las citas no serían tan frecuentes.

Todas las noches estoy en un lugar llamado _Casa de muñecas, _un lugar donde los hombres van a buscar nuevas experiencias que seguramente sus mujeres, no estarían dispuestas a brindarles.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

**Esto fue una pequeña introducción ;)**


	2. Extraña sensación

**Capítulo 2: Extraña sensación.**

* * *

><p>Caminaba por la calle de la ilegalidad, establecimientos donde le venden licor a cualquier persona (sin importar su edad) y donde explotan sexualmente a las mujeres, entre ellas niñas menores.<p>

Uno de esos lugares era mi trabajo.

Ya estaba cerca, sólo me faltaban unos cuantos pasos, los hombres que estaban alrededor me miraban interesados, pero yo seguía derecho, ya tenía un sitio para trabajar, había dejado de _ofrecer en la calle_ hace mucho tiempo.

_Llegas tarde Sakura…_

Cuando escuchaba esa voz me hervía la sangre.

Era mi jefe, el hombre que más odiaba. Nosotras habíamos aceptado que los clientes nos trataran como una mercancía, pero fuera de nuestro horario, nos convertíamos en personas otra vez, pero al parecer, él pensaba que éramos objetos que podía manejar a su antojo cuando quisiera.

_Tarde?_

Miré mi reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para empezar.

_Llegué 10 minutos más temprano. 10 minutos por los que debería recibir un pago extra._ – dije seriamente.

Lo tomó como un desafío. Se acercó demasiado y mirándome fijamente me volvió a amenazar, por milésima vez, que si no obedecía sus órdenes…

Muchas cosas podrían pasar, primero perdería mi trabajo, y segundo, mi calidad de vida volvería ser un asco, tenía que aceptar que las cosas que habían conseguido había sido gracias a él, gracias a él había podido vivir en una casa medianamente digna…

Por eso, mis ganas de decirle lo despreciable que era las tenía que reprimir.

Siempre podía disfrutar de mi cuerpo cada que quisiera… si me negaba, podía perder todos esos derechos.

Su actitud me había recordar a aquel hombre con el que mi madre cometió el error de acostarse y quedar embarazada.

Jamás mereció llamarse _papá._

Llegué al camerino, abrí la puerta y ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de saludar a mis compañeras, fui directo a cambiarme la ropa.

_Tienes muy poco tiempo, si empiezas tarde, él se enojará… - _dijo una pelinegra bastante nerviosa por la tardanza de Sakura.

Maldecía mentalmente.

Quería gritarle a esa chica y decirle que ya lo sabía, que no me lo tenía que repetir… pero sabía que después me arrepentiría, ella sólo se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

Hinata era la mejor persona que yo había conocido, fuera de la Casa de muñecas, ella la mujer más tímida, prudente y seria que podía existir. Pero después tenía que transformarse en algo que ella no era, podía ver su sufrimiento, todo lo hacía para sobrevivir y poder mantener a sus hijos.

Tenía sólo 17 años, y ya había quedado embarazada dos veces, lamentablemente, como en muchos de los casos, el padre se escapó para no asumir las responsabilidades.

Conocía mi vida de principio a fin, nos entendíamos fácilmente, ya que habíamos vivido cosas parecidas.

Pero en ese momento preferí no hablarle, estaba enojada por la conversación que había tenido con aquel hombre, y podría decirle cosas que la hicieran sentir mal.

Así que me callé.

Tenía puesta una falda roja muy corta, medias largas y una camisa igualmente corta y con un buen escote, al igual que el resto de mujeres que trabajaban conmigo.

Al salir frente a todos, se empezaron a escuchar los silbidos de los hombres que esperaban impacientes por sus muñequitas.

Hombres viejos que no se sentían satisfechos con sus matrimonios, viejos asquerosos que tenías que soportar sólo por su dinero.

Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me vieran como un objeto sexual, como una muñeca, haciéndole honor al lugar donde trabajaba, y toda esta desgracia había empezado desde mi infancia, cuando ese hombre…

No valía la pena recordarlo.

Todas sentían lo mismo, cuando nos reuníamos de nuevo en el camerino, se quejaban de lo cansadas que estaban de tener que aguantar ese tipo de cosas, pero al salir al escenario, teníamos que fingir nuestra mejor sonrisa durante toda la noche.

Así que no les di ninguna importancia a las personas que estaban allí, simplemente empecé a moverme como de costumbre, el objetivo era hacer que los hombres pidieran llevarte a unas de las habitaciones, parecían volverse locos, se acercaban y te tocaban, te dejaban dinero en tu ropa, la mayoría estaban borrachos.

Pero yo me sentía en otro mundo, pensando en otras cosas, y no me di cuenta cuando él llego con sus amigos… ni tampoco cuando empezó a mirarme con tanta atención…

* * *

><p><em>Te están esperando. Habitación 202.<em>

De nuevo la voz de mi jefe, con su característica sonrisa maliciosa cuando un cliente se llevaba a una de nosotras a la cama. Un negocio más para él.

Me pareció muy extraño que ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado toda la noche se movió de su lugar. Seguían en su mesa, con sus amigotes, bebiendo sin parar. Así que no comprendía quién me había hecho la _invitación._

Sin decirle nada, y sin mirarlo, empecé a subir por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Seguro después de él, vendrían otro, y luego otro, hasta que el lugar quedara vacío. Era la costumbre, nunca sabías cuando terminarías.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie, me senté a esperar al hombre que llegaría.

El proceso era fácil, él llegaba, yo no preguntaba nada, directamente íbamos a la acción, sin hablar, él ponía las condiciones, el cliente decidía que quería, él era quien pagaba.

Las reglas las recordaban frecuentemente: _"No preguntes su nombre, su edad, quién es, si es casado o soltero, eso no te importa", _muchos delos empresarios, políticos y personas importantes tenían como hobby frecuentar estos lugares, procurando que la prensa no los viera, así que tenían que estar seguros de que ninguna mujer con las que estuvieran dijeran algo o revelaran esa información.

"_No involucres sentimientos, lo ideal es que no estés con un mismo cliente varias veces, pues podrían empezar a sentir algo más, cuando termines con uno, déjale claro que no lo quieres ver nunca más". _

Escuché que la puerta se abrió.

Esperaba ver entrar a un viejo, con arrugas, de panza grande, ropa elegante y con mirada pervertida que estaba ansioso por devorarte.

Pero en lugar de ese tipo de hombre, entró uno joven, tal vez el más joven que había estado en este lugar. Tenía la expresión sería, no decía nada, sólo me miraba fijamente.

Tenía el pelo negro, muy oscuro, algo rebelde, igual que su actitud. Seguía parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y callado.

Su silencio me incomodaba, esto no era normal.

Pero pareció cansarse de que yo no diera el primer paso.

_No me vas a invitar a pasar? – _dijo frunciendo el sueño.

_Pasa… - _dije secamente.

_Igual lo iba a hacer, así me hubieras dado permiso o no…_

Ahora parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Se sentó en la cama, no muy cerca de mí, volvió a mirarme, de abajo para arriba, como analizándome.

Estaba poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Qué esperaba para empezar, para tirarse encima de mí y quitarme la ropa, acaso no había pagado para eso?

Lo volví a mirar y me confundí. Era excesivamente… _¿sexy?_ Era tan diferente a todos los hombres con los que había estado. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

_No creo que un hombre como tú necesite pagar para estar con una mujer…_

Su cara pareció llenarse de orgullo.

_Lo puedo conseguir gratis todos los días, si quiero…_

Volvió a reírse.

_Naruto fue quien nos trajo aquí…_

¿Naruto? ¿Y quién diablos era Naruto? ¿Por qué me decía esas cosas que a mí no me debían interesar?

Empecé a desesperarme y él lo notó, pero pareció no importarle.

_No importa cómo llegaste aquí, ¿por qué pediste llevarme esta habitación si…_

_Si no estoy arriba de ti teniendo sexo contigo?_

…

_No es mi intención, por lo menos no por hoy. _

_Entonces vete por favor, tengo que trabajar. _Intenté salir de la habitación pero él se paró rápidamente y me detuvo.

_Estás trabajando, pagué para estar aquí contigo…_

Volví a sentarme en la cama más confundida todavía.

Él parecía darse cuenta de mi inquietud.

_Déjame besarte… _

_Qué?_

_Que me dejes besarte… es tu deber hacerlo si quiero._

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Y por primera vez, había sentido un beso de verdad, no como los que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, besos babosos y con el incómodo pelo de los bigotes.

Él movía lentamente su lengua, igual sus labios, con mucha sensualidad, sentía que me daban cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando acabamos, él seguía muy cerca de mi cara, lo miré fijamente algo asustada.

Luego recordé que era una estupidez.

_Vete, no estoy haciendo lo que debo. Vete por favor._

_No vine aquí por mi cuenta. Esto es sólo un lugar para hombres perdedores. – _dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo.

_Pero yo te veo aquí adentro, así que no entiendo -_-_

_Ya te dije, Naruto nos trajo, yo no sabía para donde venía. Me aburría con ellos, y saliste tú a bailar delante de todos…_

Seguía sin entender para qué me contaba esas cosas.

_.. entonces fue ahí cuando todo se puso mejor. _

…

_Puedo asegurar – _dijo acercándose a mí, algo que me ponía nerviosa_ – que nunca has sentido de verdad. Ahora sólo tienes sexo mecánicamente._

Me leía la mente. Era como si al verme bailando allá abajo, se hubiera dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

_Supongo que todas las que son como yo pasan por la misma situación…_

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, yo salí a los minutos, mi jefe me miró curioso al ver que nos habíamos tardado muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera la cuarta parte de la hora y media, el tiempo que se negociaba generalmente.

Caminé rápidamente para evitar preguntas, llegué al camerino y había algunas chicas allí. Hablaban sobre unos nuevos visitantes que llamaban la atención de todas.

_Nunca había visto a un grupo de chicos tan guapos aquí…_

_Ojalá uno de ellos me hiciera la invitación, yo encantada…_

_Creo que saldré a ver si les interesa mi compañía…_

_Sasuka, ¿ya viste quiénes están afuera?_

Podía asegurar que tenía que ver con el chico con el que había acabado de estar…

Volví a salir y como lo supuse, estaba sentado junto a otros tres chicos.

Uno de ellos era rubio, que parecía estar hablando alegremente, mientras los otros escuchaban y se reían. Alguno de ellos debía ser Naruto.

Las mujeres se mostraban interesadas. Ellos eran el blanco principal de la noche.

Al verlos, supuse que tenían una vida muy diferente a la mía, la ropa que llevaban era de buena marca, a lo mejor eran hijos de empresarios o personas importantes.

Eran increíblemente atractivos, no podía creer que en serio estuvieran aquí para buscar alguien que les pusiera atención.

Podía jurar que la recibían con facilidad.

Tampoco podía imaginarme que personas como ellos, conocieran estos lugares tan humildes y sin nada de lujo.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

_Esta noche tenemos fiesta!_ – dijo un rubio alegremente. Parecía un niño chiquito.

_Como tú digas Naruto, si te digo que no, no me dejas en paz en todo el día. _– dije sin ponerle mucha atención, mientras él me seguía detrás.

_Llamaré a Gaara y a Neji… será nuestra noche!_

_Y a dónde quieren ir?_

_Mmm, es una sorpresa… es un lugar que les encantará._

Pasamos por el lado de un grupo de chicas, eran adolescentes, se quedaron mirándonos y empezaron a reírse, una de ellas nos guiñó el ojo.

_Oooh viste lo que acaba de pasar Sasuke?_

_Ya estoy acostumbrado…_

_Seguro te miraban a ti y no a mí u.u_

Se montaron en el auto deportivo del pelinegro, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo infantil al verlo en el asiento de al lado.

_Naruto, me voy para mi casa…_

_Ajá…_

_Quiero descansar un poco de ti ¬¬_

_Yo no te obligué a que fueras mi amigo…_

Deshacerse del rubio era un trabajo lento y torturador, así que no tuvo de otra que aceptar llevar a su amigo con él.

Llegaron a la enorme mansión, el mayordomo los esperaba afuera para abrir la puerta principal.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, como Neji, como Gaara, como cualquier persona que los rodeara, eran personas que venían de familias millonarias y poderosas.

Era un lugar enorme, lleno de habitaciones, escaleras grandes y mucho lujo.

Al entrar, enseguida los empleados se acercaron para ver si se les ofrecía algo.

A Sasuke eso lo llegaba a fastidiar. Pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar su vida de Rey.

_¿Qué quieres hacer, Naruto? Jugar X-box, o tal vez con carritos?_

_¬¬ No me molestes…_

Ellos eran amigos de toda la vida, desde la infancia, y aunque constantemente decían que no se soportaban uno al otro, la mayoría de los días estaban juntos.

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo cosas realmente no importantes. Sólo cosas de hombres.

En la noche, aparecieron los otros anfitriones.

Sus amigos podían entrar a su casa como si fueran la propia, ya eran conocidos, así que no tenían que avisar. Un pelirrojo y un castaño entraron a la habitación.

Naruto los saludó efusivamente, así como siempre lo hacía.

_ESTÁN LISTOS AMIGOS?_ - dijo uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

_Desde que me levanté estaba esperando este momento…_

_Y todos tenemos algo en común…_

_Sí, somos guapos y millonarios_ – dijo el rubio como si fuera obvio.

_ESTAMOS SOLTEROS!_

* * *

><p><em>¿Naruto, para dónde vamos? <em>

_¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?_

Los amigos del rubio estaban desesperados al ver que después de haber estado mucho tiempo conduciendo, no paraban en ningún lado.

Miraban por sus ventanas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un lugar de categoría baja lleno de bares y burdeles.

Estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez horrorizados.

_Mira cómo se visten esas mujeres – _dijo Gaara encantado.

_Las mujeres de nuestro entorno nunca harían eso…_

_Creo que me encanta este lugar._

_¿Están seguros de que fue buena idea haber traído el auto por acá?_

Todas las personas que veían pasar el auto se quedaban mirándolos.

_Les presento el lugar donde está la mayor diversión_. – dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

_Casa de muñecas._

_Mmm, por el nombre del lugar me puedo imaginar que…_

Sasuke miró el lugar analizándolo.

_No tengo que pagarle a ninguna mujer para que se acueste conmigo, eso lo consigo fácilmente -_-_

Entramos al lugar, con Naruto como guía, que ya parecía conocer todo muy bien.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Fue una tortura tener que estar toda la noche con la presencia de él.<p>

Sentía su mirada encima de mí todo el tiempo.

El lugar, a pesar de ser grande, se volvía pequeño.

No entendía lo que quería.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


End file.
